Velvet
by Lara Boger
Summary: "Talvez não houvesse nada que um pouco de carinho não pudesse curar". - Continuação de 9th Revolver, Alice Nine, TxSh, YAOI.


**Disclaimer:** Alice Nine não me pertence, sendo propriedade deles mesmos, da PSC e da gravadora Tokuma Japan.

**Sinopse: "**Talvez não houvesse nada que um pouco de carinho não pudesse curar". Alice Nine, TxSh, YAOI - Continuação de 9th Revolver.

**Notas: ** Publicada originalmente em 04/02/2011 no Nyah Fanfiction.

* * *

**VELVET**

**Oneshot**

O som do telefone quebrou o silêncio dominante do apartamento. Tentando ser rápido, o moreno estendeu a mão em direção ao pequeno aparelho, atendendo-o sem saber de quem se tratava, levantando-se e saindo do quarto sem acender a luz, não querendo que nada atrapalhasse o descanso do rapaz loiro deitado ao seu lado.

A conversa não durou muito. Apenas poucas palavras deram conta de tudo que precisaria ser dito. Tinha pressa porque não queria deixa-lo sozinho por muito tempo e assim que pressionou o botão vermelho encerrando a ligação, não pôde conter o próprio alívio. Apenas fez o caminho de volta tentando não fazer barulho, mas logo notou que seu esforço fora em vão. Bastou voltar ao cômodo para se deparar com os olhos grandes de seu companheiro lhe fitando, como se estivesse acordado o tempo todo. Nada com o qual devesse se surpreender diante das circunstâncias então suspirou ao deitar-se novamente ao seu lado, acarinhando-o e tentando desfazer o ar tenso daquele rosto bonito.

– _Gomen_, eu não queria te acordar.

– Eu só estava cochilando. Não consigo dormir.

– Não está acostumado ao meu colchão... eu devia ter pensado que se sentiria mais confortável no seu apartamento.

– Não é isso. Eu gosto do seu apartamento, até mesmo do Chicken.

Tora riu suavemente com a lembrança do quanto seu gato de estimação exigia de atenção quando tudo que queria era ter um tempo livre, fosse para passar com Kohara ou para simplesmente dormir. E talvez de alguma forma, Chiken soubesse que aquele não era um momento no qual devesse exigir algo. Ele dormia tranquilamente em outro cômodo, deixando-o com tempo para atender quem realmente precisava de seus cuidados.

– Mesmo assim não faltam motivos: você não quis tomar o remédio que te receitaram e além do despertador esse telefone também não parou de tocar. Quer que eu desligue?

– _Ie_. Está tudo bem, não dá pra ficar incomunicável. Desligar o telefone vai ser pior.

Shou tinha razão. Por mais que sua vontade fosse desligar o celular e todos os telefones sabia que não poderiam. Depois do acontecido, todos estavam entrando em contato periodicamente para saber do loiro, se estava tudo bem, especialmente a família. Não era como se estivesse se desdobrando por causa da imprensa, já que Ono-kun e Nao pareciam estar dando conta de atendê-los. Não poderia negar notícias a quem estivesse realmente preocupado com ele.

– Mas pelo menos eu posso diminuir o volume do toque.

– Não precisa, Shinji. Não me incomoda.

– Ok, o telefone vai continuar ligado. Está com fome? – perguntou, observando o gesto em negativa do outro – Precisa se alimentar, Shou.

– Não estou com fome.

– Mas passou o dia quase todo sem comer.

– Não consigo. Simplesmente a comida não desce. _Gomen._

– Não tem que se desculpar por nada, amor. Mas estou preocupado com você.

– Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Nem tem porquê.

Observou o rosto de Kohara, vendo marcas do que acontecera há algumas horas. Os hematomas e ferimentos maculavam a pele clara. Frutos de uma espécie de obsessão louca que fora confundida com amor espalhadas por todo seu corpo após longos momentos de terror sob a mira de uma arma. Como ele ainda era capaz de lhe dizer algo assim?

– Por que eu não me preocuparia?

– Porque já acabou e está tudo bem. Está se arriscando comigo aqui.

– O que estou arriscando?

– Você sabe.

Sim, sabia. E se odiava por isso. Odiava a ideia de Kohara se lembrar disso justamente em um momento daqueles, quando tudo ainda estava tão recente.

– Não me importo. Se não fosse esse segredo, não teria acontecido, Shou.

– Não poderia ter evitado.

Não? Não mesmo? Essa era uma dúvida que Tora não tinha. Ele sabia a resposta, sabia que poderia ter impedido todo aquele pesadelo. Teria visto as mensagens do celular do menor, os bilhetes anônimos ou escutado os telefonemas durante a madrugada. Se não se obrigassem a manter alguma distância teria notado os sinais quase imperceptíveis impressos nos menores gestos de Kohara, quanto mais as mudanças na personalidade afável do namorado. Era claro demais e não seria hipócrita em negar a responsabilidade.

– Poderia sim. Se estivéssemos morando juntos eu teria notado, não teria ignorado o que agora parece tão óbvio e infelizmente nunca vou poder voltar no tempo pra impedir isso. Não quero que se machuque mais.

– Não precisa fazer isso, Shinji.

– Não estou fazendo por culpa. Nós sempre quisemos e nunca é tarde pra se fazer o que é certo... a menos que você não queira mais.

O moreno acarinhou as mãos do outro, estendendo seus toques ao longo do braço, novamente checando as marcas que Hikaru lhe deixara e detendo seus dedos em uma particularmente mais escura em seu pulso. Amostra muito evidente da violência com que aquele homem o tocara, assim como o olho roxo escondido sob a franja comprida. Para ele era inconcebível que alguém o tocasse de forma brusca e sentia seu sangue ferver em lembrar de tudo, em pensar no que poderia ter acontecido caso o tivessem levado.

Carinhoso, roçou delicadamente os lábios sobre o ferimento, beijando a pele sensível assim como seu pescoço e seu rosto. Precisava mostrar que não queria estar com ele por culpa e sim porque não queria mais adiar nada. Queria dar-lhe todos os gestos que pudessem ter sido negados em nome do segredo. Shou ainda estava assustado e inseguro. Precisava de certezas e Tora estava disposto a dar todas elas. Ele precisava saber que se dependesse de si, não estaria mais sozinho.

E este talvez já soubesse porque a resposta veio na voz rouca do outro. Hesitante de alguma forma, como se obrigasse a si próprio a ter cautela em expressar um desejo concreto, mas ainda assim premiada com aquele sorriso discreto nos lábios que só _ele_sabia dar. Não os que via no palco ou nos photoshoot, nem aqueles que surgiam após momentos fugazes de intimidades, mas sim aquele sorriso que o deixava completamente desarmado. Aquele que o deixava parecendo uma criança inocente, alguém que devesse ser protegido. Era como se Shou precisasse apenas de uma única prova. Algo que finalmente teve.

– Eu sempre quis.

Sorriu, trazendo o corpo menor para mais perto e acarinhando-o, tentando evitar qualquer tipo de lembrança ruim. Gostou de sentir a respiração quente em seu pescoço quando o loiro suspirou, devidamente aconchegado em seus braços, correspondendo ao abraço e aos toques sem malícia em atos de um amor silencioso.

Ainda tinham decisões a tomar e coisas práticas a agir, mas não era hora pra isso. Por enquanto, não importava quem iria para o apartamento de quem ou se buscariam um lugar novo. Bastava saber que ele havia aceitado. Poderiam deixar os planos práticos para depois, para até depois que o pior da tempestade passasse, quando ambos estivessem mais calmos, mais concentrados. Por enquanto bastava a certeza de que o teria realmente por perto e as coisas mudariam para melhor.

Também bastava a certeza de que talvez não houvesse nada que um pouco de carinho não pudesse curar.

**_Fim_**


End file.
